Messenger by NightFall
by DragonChild-Malfoy
Summary: Lucius pays Snape a late night visit...


**Messenger by Night-Fall**

**Written by: _Dragon_**

Disclaimer: I didn't do this. But I did. But I didn't. I have to say I didn't, it's the _law_. I did this but borrowed J.K.R's characters. She hasn't had a problem with it so far has she! My case is proven.

Author's Note: I came up with this after a (hellishly-long-awaited-but-it-wouldn't-have-been-long-awaited-if-those-stupid-suspecting-idiots… oh I'll stop rambling) conversation involving greasy hair, (along with other things!). Personally I think conversations that strike up FanFic ideas are good conversations, and therefore I like these people. Listens to voice in head. What? This is for the story? Oh well… Luci/Sev stuff… yes out of my league but Draco's not around so what the hecky. He's too busy dancing around when he doesn't think I know because of… oh never mind. Enjoy!

Rating: Don't know. Haven't written it yet. (After writing it: not too bad, turns out _I _couldn't bring myself to write anything _too_ intimate, Draco or no Draco… typical.)

* * *

The castle was silent, the students were in their dormitories (most of them!), the teachers were on 'prowling duty' to catch the students not included in the statement above and the ghosts had retired to floating around dreaming about their mortal days, swaying softly as they went. The stonewalls of Hogwarts, however, we rudely awoken by a sharp rapping of knuckle onto wood, followed by disgruntled footsteps. Someone had awoken the potions master, and he wasn't happy.

His door creaked open to reveal a fully dressed man with blonde hair flowing down his back, tied up in a pristinely neat ponytail and wearing a slightly amused look on his face. Severus sighed while the visitor merely chuckled to himself. "Nice pyjamas Severus." He mocked, before pushing past and inviting himself in. Severus rolled his eyes and shut the door, last time this happened things had gotten just a _little_ out of hand…

"So then…" the man addressed Severus slowly, assessing his current state. "However much you get paid, Severus, it is definitely not enough. What law passed that you had to have the 'dragged-out-of-a-hedge-backwards-look' when you invited guests into your… you call this your _home_? Poor thing." He really did sound consoling; however both men knew he was only toying with emotions.

"Well you know Lucius," Severus began bitterly in defence of his own self-neglect. "Most of my guests don't pop in at 3am when the rest of the world is sleeping." Severus scowled at his new arrival. "Do I want to know the occasion of which your visit is my honour?" The sarcasm was dripping from the walls and Severus was beginning to lose faith in his own self-restraint, with the added inconvenience that the air was thickening, rapidly.

"Just Draco." Lucius charmed. "You know Narcissa likes me to keep an eye on him, drilling on about being our only son and what-not, how is the little bugger anyway?" Lucius finished on a sincere note but with a smirk painted intricately on his lips.

"Malfoy? Fine, fine. He's doing alright, as far as I know…"

"You _should_ know." Lucius paused. "Still hanging around with those gimps?" he enquired, matter-of-factly.

"Crabbe and Goyle?" Severus raised his eyebrows.

"They would be the ones," Lucius grinned. "Sevvy." He added, with a hint of pleasure.

"Yes," Severus sat down on his bed, looking far too worn out for harmless chat about his intruder's son. "Although he seems to give them orders more than to make friends."

"A true Malfoy." Lucius looked proud and stood tall in news of the recent escapades of his heir. "Their fathers are exactly the same, useless oafs they are, but they'll listen if you threaten them."

"I don't think he's been threatening them Lucius…" Severus delivered slowly.

"My god no!" Lucius exclaimed. "The boy is only thirteen! I'll give him a year, maybe a year and a half, and then you'll have a right little soldier on your hands."

"Joy." Severus remarked, his mood seemed to have eased from annoyed to fed up, as soon as Lucius left, he could get to sleep. He had a NEWT class in the morning…

Lucius sat on the bed next to Severus, who seemed to sink just a little, but lift a thousand miles higher as Lucius rested his hand on Severus' plain black pyjamas.

"What's wrong hmm?" Lucius' tone changed to the silky sweet one it always did when he turned up on visits like this. His hand moved slowly higher, left Severus' thigh and moved to his head. "Are you feeling a little… unloved, my pet?"

It was always this mood that turned Severus Snape, potions master and dignified teacher, to jelly. "Well… you haven't visited in a while Lucius so I just thought…" Snape began, not really wanting to carry on.

"Ah." Lucius sighed smiling; he lay down his cane and teased Severus' head, which was staring into his lap where his hands resided, to the direction of his. Their eyes met and Severus seemed to melt into his bedspread. "Don't worry, you _are_ mine Sevvy." Lucius purred. "Nobody will _ever_ change that." He stroked Severus' head softly for reassurance; Severus lay back down so he was lying horizontally across his bed, grinning and ready to take on the world.

Lucius lay tenderly on top of him and whispered sweet-nothings into his ear, for the first time in a long while Lucius smiled into Severus' grey eyes. "Shhh…" he soothed his partner into ultimate seduction. "I'm here now."

Somewhere across the vast stretch of trees a wolf howled, forgetting the past and future both Lucius and Severus kissed their way into fiery bliss. The castle was silent thanks to _Muffilato _and the world was at ease once more.

A teary goodbye made Severus suffer for days afterwards, he had never seen Lucius cry, (nor would he again if Lucius had anything to do with it!) nevertheless it had greatly moved him. A grown man in tears on having to depart from his lover, but all Severus could think was: "Was it really _that bad_!"


End file.
